These Girl's Don't Know Whats Coming To Them
by Kisabelle
Summary: When The Pretty Committee & The Briarwood Boys are Shipped off to Abbotshire Academy In England, they meet some tough competition. Will they rule the halls? Or crash & burn. Set before the novel's ended, around Sealed With A Diss. Notice: This will be kind of like Gossip Girl except different name & everything
1. Abbotshire's Royalty

_**Hey guys. This is gonna be my first story, So please review & tell me if you like it :)**  
_

_**-Valerie**_

* * *

_We all know the Pretty Committee & The Briarwood Boys but when they're shipped off to Abbotshire Academy. Will they rule or will the real kings & queens kick them to the bottom_

_**~The Queen~**_

_**Julia Carina Alveraz. **__Her name has every girl green with envy. The ruler of Abbotshire with her Blond hair & bright blue eyes she can get anything. But when Massie Block comes into the stage will her long-term kingdom & boyfriend end? "Never!"_

_**~The Flirty Girl~**_

_**Alexis Taylor Young**__. The girl who can make any guy do whatever she wants with her blonde hair & grey eyes. She isn't a slut but isn't pure either. So when she sees Alicia. Is her title going to slip from her grasp. "Oh this girl going down!"_

_**~The Badass~**_

_**Jasmine Lynn McCombs. **__That name will have any girl screaming in terror. Her brown/gold blonde/ hair muscular figure ,dark eyes, & brown skin scream INTIMIDATING. So when a soccer jock just waltz into her halls will she stand for it. "Uhm no dumb. This soccer prissy has got to go!"_

_**~The Sweetheart~**_

_**Sara Marie Trice.**__ The sweetest of the group. With her light brown skin, brownish blonde hair ,sweet light brown eyes & pureness she's like a delicate flower. So when the Pretty Committee shows up will her bad side show. "Hah! These girls think their getting our school. Sike!"_

_**~The New girl~**_

_**Angel Johnson. **__Just the average new girl. Quiet, shy, and just normal with her Black/Blonde hair & brown eyes. But when the Westchester chicks show up will she get down & dirty to win? "I just wanna smash both their heads together!_

_**-The Boys-**_

_**~The King~**_

_**Ian O'Neil.**__ He has guys jealous of his looks & popularity & girls swooning over him with his brown hair & blue eyes. But he is of course taken by our queen. But when the new chicks come will a certain amber-eyed brunette catch his eye? "My little Queen is all I need"_

_**~The Flirt~**_

_**Carlitos Bernal. **__His nickname says It all. Flirts with any hot girl in range but will always be around Alexis's finger. So what will happen when he see's Alicia? Will his flirting turn into more with her? "I love Alexis. No one else."_

_**~The Bad Boy~**_

_**Alex Krienert. **__Of course taken by the Bad Girl. Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes. An all American boy. None of these girls catch his eye of course. Right? "Hell No!"_

_**~The Perfect One~**_

_**Kevin White. **__The perfect boy. Perfect brown skin, perfect dimples, perfect smile, perfect body. Everything is just perfect. Which has girls trying to get over him. He's of course taken by the resident sweetheart. Will a girl catch his eye? "I love my little cupcake. No one else."_

_**~The New Boy~**_

_**Lee Brothers. **__Every girl is already gossiping about this hottie. Tan skin. Blue eyes. Dirty blonde hair. Hes a catch & Already taken by The New Girl. But will he be faithful when the Pretty Committee Arrives? "I love Angel but the redhead is just so, Different."_


	2. The New Girls

_Here's Chapter 2. Not very good but i hope you like it :)_

* * *

**_Block House: 8:59 PM_**

**_Massie Pov._**

_"What?!" I screeched. "I'm going to a boarding school in England! No! Never! I have a social life here. My friends. What about them? What about Kuh-laire?" My mom sighed "Claire, Dylan, Alicia, & Kristen have been enrolled as well as those boys you all used to date" she said "Thank gawd that they're- wait how is Kristen going? She's poor & the Boys? Why?" I questioned "Her uncle struck gold & split half with her family. They're filthy rich now & I told their mothers about the school Abbotshire & they decided to enroll them" she replied. "Now go pack. You leave tonight."_

**_Westchester Airport: 4:30_**

**_Claire Pov._**

_"All boarding flight #1923 to London, England" I sighed "Come on Kuh-laire!" Alicia & Dylan shouted, "Gawd she is so slow sometimes." Alicia said "Goodbye Westchester" I whispered as I walked up to the ticket lady. I handed the lady my ticket "Enjoy your flight" The lady called. "What a suck-up" I muttered. I stepped onto the plane & couldn't believe my eyes. The interior was light blue & the seats we're white & gray and so soft! This was better then the Dial L For Loser private jet! I looked for my seat "8-B, 8-B, 8-B" I muttered "AHA!" I shouted. I saw the girls look at me strangely "Sorry" I mouthed to them. They nodded. I turned to my seat & sat down. I looked out the window. "Claire?" A voice said. I turned & looked into 1 blue eye & 1 green. Just my luck. Cam Fisher. "What are you doing here?" I said coldy. "I sit here" He said just as cold. "Great" I muttered "Just great"_

**_London Airport: 3:00 PM-Abbotshire Dormitories: 3:30_**

**_Massie Pov._**

_I walked off the plane, the girls right behind me. We looked for the person holding the sign "BLOCK". We saw her & walked over. "Ello girl's i'm Julianne & I will be your driver for today. Now lets get to Abbotshire." We followed Julianne (or Julie for short) to the limo. We piled in & Julie put in some pop music. One direction came on and we squealed with joy. We sung all the way to Abbotshire. Julie stopped the car, "Here we are. Abbotshire Academy. Let me drop you off at the dormitories." She drove into a circular drive. "Here we are! Enjoy it here" Julie said "What about our bags?" Alicia asked "They're in your dorm room." she said. "Goodbye!" and drove off. I took a breath walked in, the girls surrounding me. In the center we saw a group. 5 girls & 5 guys. One blonde blue eyed girl stood up and shouted "Are you Massie Block?" I looked "Yeah why?" I asked "I'm your guide" She said slightly smirking. 2 can play this game._

* * *

**Look's like we have an Alpha-Alpha Standoff. Be careful Alveraz. This "Block" might actually hit you, hard.**

**__****~I see all.**

**- GossipQueen**

* * *

**_Abbotshire Dormitories: 4:00_**

**_Julia Pov._**

_Great. Im stuck with some rich high class snobs thinking they can come in & own the fucking place. Bitch no! This is my school & your not taking that. "Play nice girls" I whispered "Im always nice dumbass" Sara said smirking. I stood up and held my hand out "Alveraz, Julia Alveraz" The auburn haired one (I assumed she's the alpha of her little group" shook my hand "Massie, Massie Block" I fake-smiled. "Come on. Lets introduce you to our group" I smiled._

**_Abbotshire Dormitories #18: 4:15_**

**_Massie Pov._**

_I strutted into the dorm with the girls. We came face to face with the most gorgeous girls we've ever seen. "Lets introduce you" Julia said. The Grey eyed one stood up "Alexis Young" She smiled "Shes our flirty girl" Julia whispered. An intimidating girl came up to us "Jasmine McCombs" she said with a simple hair nod. "Our badass chick" Julia said. A sweet innocent looking girl came up "Sara Trice and before Julia says it" she looked at Julia "Im the Sweetheart" A normal plain girl came up "Angel Johnson" She said simply "The New Girl" Julia said. This overthrow is gonna be harder then i thought. "I'm Massie of course" A certain Spanish Beauty walked up & stood next to Massie "Alicia Rivera" i introduced to them 2 blonde's walked up as well "Kristen Gregory" pointing at Kristen "and Claire Lyons" I pointed to Claire. Dylan walked up with a soda in her hand "DYLAAAAN MARVIILL" she burped. We all cracked up. When we stopped Jasmine said "I'll show you to your rooms" She walked out, us following. We walked up two flights of stairs up to room number 39. As we opened the door & walked in Jasmine turned around with a dark look in her eye "I know the shit your trying to pull so call it off, Now. We don't mess with this preppy shit your trying to start so back the fuck up bitches cause this is Julia's School. Don't even bother, Or else!" She sneered & pushed us out of the way. "Don't be afraid girls, shes totally lying" I said "What if she's not?" Dylan asked "She is!" Alicia & I said surely. In the outside I was sure, but in the inside I was freaking out._

* * *

_**Look's like the New Girls already got on Jasmine's bad side. Watch out pretties. Jasmine doesn't make empty threats & we don't want those pretty little face's of your damaged already**_

_**~I see all.**_

_**- GossipQueen**_

* * *

_**Abbotshire Dormitorie's Secret Shelter 6:30**_

_**Jasmine Pov.**_

_I walked into the shelter & immediately slammed my fist on the coffee table. "Those new bitches think they can take over the school" I spat. "What do you mean J?" Sara asked. She's too sweet to see the bitchiness in these girls "I can see it in their fake laughs." I replied. "So what do we do?" Angel asked. Of course the new girl wont know. Julia stood up & looked at all of us. "Alexis your on Crush Patrol, make sure they don't try anything with the boys. Jasmine your on Hallway Patrol, make sure everyone knows everything is staying the same. Sara your on Infiltration Patrol, pretend to be friends with them & find out any valuable secrets about them. Angel your on Gossip Patrol, spread the information Sara finds out. I want status details by October 10th (AN: Its October 1st, Just saying In case you didn't know) Got it girls?" Julia stated "Got it." We chorused. All of us filed out in single file line down to the cafeteria  
_

* * *

_**Looks like J,A,J,S, & A are Already planning revenge on these New Girls. Seems they're gonna be ALREADY labeled PL'S (Pathetic Losers if you don't know) that's a record boys & girls. Lets see how many more records These girls can break.**  
_

_****__**~I see all.**_

_**-GossipQueen **_


	3. From the PrettyComittee To The UglySluts

**Chaper 3! Sorry it took so long but it'll be waaay longer then last time. That chapter to me was HORRIBLE! I just didn't want you to all wait for a long chapter. Hate when that happens. Haha im blabbing right now. Well here it is :)**

* * *

**Abbotshire Dining Hall 7:53, October 1st**

**Massie Pov.**

I strutted into the dining hall, Dylan & Claire to my right, Alicia & Kristen to my left. We immediately stopped when we saw **them. **There, In the center table were those evil bitches & 5 ah-dorable HARTS! One had Brown shaggy hair & bright blue eyes & dimples! Even more ah-dorable, This is tottaly my HART! Another had a killer tan, Big brown eyes & the most ah-mazing smile ever! The 3rd was AAB (All American Boy) With Dirty blonde locks like Derrington & Blue-green eyes. The 4th was a mixed boy with obvious muscles, brown eyes, & dimples! & the last one was like American boy but tan skin, tall, & hot! Sadly, they we're each next to one of the Queen Bitches, The 1st boy next to Julia, obviously flirting, Ah-mazing smile boy next to that hoe Alexis, American boy next to the Asshole Jasmine, Well-Built boy next to the only real one Sara,& American Tan Boy next to Angel. "Eh." I started "Mah." Alicia said "Gawd." Dylan finished. "I want all information by them tomorrow Leesh." I commanded "Already ahead of you Mass." She replied texting on her T-Mobile Sidekick 4G. The girls & I strutted over to the table. "Hi Julia!" I said with faux enthusiasm "Ehmahgawd what are you doing here?" I said basically dripping my fakeness "I was eating but your ugly self had to strut your non existent ass & tits and now I feel sick." Julia replied with a fake cheery smile "Atleast I'm not a bimbo doll." I said fake smiling. Its like a fake war here. "Bimbo dolls are what get you boyfriend honey" She said simply & went & sat on my **HART'S** lap, wrapped her toned arms around his neck & it was a full on make out session after that. "Well Julia if your done acting like a slut we're just going to go." Claire said boldly. Wow I've never seen her angry, I shot her a appreciative smile. "Good! Nobody wanted your ugly self here! " Jasmine sneered "Now go walk like dumbasses to your table." She spat. Damn she was cold. I flipped my hair "Hmph." I said & We walked to another table. Basically exiled from their table. "I can nawt believe she stole my HART!" I spat. "Well he was her's first." Kristen said "Kristen are you poor?" I said simply "Not anymore. Why?" she said cluelessy. The girls snickered "Then why aren't you making any 'cents?" I snickered with the Alicia,Dylan, & Claire. "I am making 'cents duh, She had him first, she was here longer." Kristen said "Well if you think that then just go join them." I said coldly "Fine I will. Your such a bitch Massie its not even funny!" She said & walked off. Did i seriously just lose a member of the PC Because of a bimbo & her slut minions?

**Julia Pov.**

"Is that bitch forreal calling me a bimbo! I'm 'bout to box that bitch?" I practically screamed "You want that box pink?" Sara said laughing at our old joke from 7th grade. All of us cracked up like a bunch of retards. When the laughter died down we saw the PC glaring at us "Erm why do you guys hate those girls and why do they hate you?" Lee asked "God dammit Lee your so fucking clueless! Even I can figure that out & i'm the innocent one!" Sara said shaking her head. "Well they hate us because we're more popular and they each like you and we hate them cause they're bitches." Alexis stated. Just then we saw Kristen walk off. "Hey Kristen!" I called. She looked our way "Yeah?" she said "Come sit with us bitch." I said jokingly. If I wanted to take Massie Down I would have to disable her lifelines. Her friends.

* * *

**We just saw a stand-off in the dining hall between The Block & Le Alvarez. M seems to be checking out Our very own, Ian O'Neil. Watch out Jules, you might let your love slip into the wrong hands. And K leaves M & Joins J? Anyone else had that "What. The. Fuck?" moment when you saw that. Silly M is screwing this up for herself, Don't worry though. We all know the Ghetto Queen Julia will come up on top. Right?**

**~Iseeall.**

**-GossipQueen**

* * *

**85 Comments.  
**

**Abby_172**

**Damnn this new bitch starting shitt. 77 likes **

**Amazoniaza**

**Wooooaaaah there. 28 likes**

**KevvySwaqqin**

**Ian better not screw this shit up. 19 Likes**

* * *

**Abbotshire Courtyard, October 1st, 8:09**

**Ian's Pov**

I walked out of the dining hall after dinner angrily. Stupid GossipQueen. Why can't she mind her own damn buisness? "Ugh!" I threw my phone on the grass. "Someone's angry" a sickly sweet voice said, I turned face to face with Massie. "I don't like you. Bye." I said "Wait!" She said "Whaaat?" I said "Maybe if you got to know me you would like me" Massie said while twirling a curl innocently, god she looked so hot. I wish I could just rip those clothes off and- Wait! I have Julia! I might as well get to know this girl if I wanna get with her. "Okay lets go." I said smiling & grabbed her hand as we walked into the woods nearby. I felt her grip tighten around my hand. Damn this girl can squeeze. I heard her breathing faster, I went behind her & wrapped my arms around her wasted. I rested my head on her shoulder "Scared?" I said seductively as I turned her around & pinned her on a tree. "A-a little" she stammered. "Lemme help" I said while leaning in to kiss her. When our lips touched I felt sparks. I wrapped my arms around her waist, Massie's delicate arms around my neck. She took her arms off my neck & ran her hands up & down my abs. We broke the kiss & I took of my shirt as she took off hers. We continuted making out for lord knows how long until I heard a scream I recognized "IAN!" Oh shit, I heard another guy yell at Massie "MASSIE?" He shouted "Baby I'm so-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD!" Julia screamed "And you!" she pointed to Massie "Your. Fucking. Dead. Slut." she said angrily "How am I dead?" Massie asked smirking. "You know GossipQueen right?" Julia asked innocently "Of course." Massie spat "Well I just got your little makeout session on tape & audio & just sent it to GossipQueen, now you & your dogs are labeled as sluts. I'm happy Kristen left. She was too good for you." Julia sneered in Massie's face. She stalked off, the blonde boy yelling at Massie next to her, walking back to Campus. "He left me." Massie whimpered & slid down to the grass & cried. "Its okay, I'm here for you. Forget him. Your too good for him." I said

* * *

**Woah there, what do we have here. We have a video of IAN & MASSIE going at it in the woods from JULIA! Dayumm. Massie you a hoe man. Everyone has got to agree right! Cause seriously we have seen some hoes like Felicia Alenstine but this is just low Abbotshire Standards. Oh shit whats Julia gonna do? ****Abbotshire lads & ladies get your popcorn & reserve your seats because **shit just got real .

**~Iseeall**

**-GossipQueen**

* * *

**574 Comments**

**Felicia_93  
**

**I AM NOT A FUCKING SLUT GOSSIPQUEEN GET YOUR SHIT RIGHT!**

**AlexisTayTayY**

**Yes you fucking are Felicia don't even trip right now. We got bigger problems 357 Likes**

**JuliaMotherFuckingAlvarez;)**

**I have a song about Massie. it goes like this. 'She's Climbing in your windows, fucking yaa people up, tryna fuck em so Ya'll better hide your boys, hide your crushes, ****hide your boys, hide your crushes, ****hide your boys, hide your crushes, And hide your brother** cause She fucking everybody out here.' 523 Likes

* * *

**Abbotshire Classroom # 14, October 2nd, 8:12**

**Kristen Pov.**

I looked at GossipQueen's post & laughed at Julia's comment. That's what Massie gets! Hah, finally after years of her torture & judgement someone else rules and she's way nicer. I walked to the back and sat next to Julia. "You okay?" I asked when I saw her. She had on pajama pants & a black tank top with her hair in a bun and sunglasses on her eyes to cover her red eyes. "Yeah, I'm good" she sniffled "I just cant believe Ian would do that to me, I mean we've been together since 7th grade & he cheats on me right after he see's Massie!" She cried "Well just get her back" I said. "But how?" She asked curiously. "Well there's this guy Massie used to go out with Derrick Harrington and-" "You want me to go out with him to get both of them mad." She cut me off "Exactaly." I said. "CLASS!" A voice boomed "Didn't have to fucking yell douche." Julia muttered. We cracked up "IS SOMETHING FUNNY LADIES?" The teacher yelled "Yes Mr. Sherill." Julia said politely "YO OUTFIT RACHEET!" She shouted & immediatly the class cracked up "I mean your hair is like a bird." She started "Your outfit looks like shit" I said surprised with my statement "and you scare everyone!" Julia said "Julia! &-" "Kristen Gregory." I stated "Julia & Kristen. Detention!" he said "Good now we can give you more fashion advice. Try Armani, they have nice tuxes." Julia stated "This for your information is Armani, See" Mr Sherill came & showed us the tag. "OH ARMANI WHERE HAVE YOU GONE WRONG? WHEREE?" I shouted exaggerating by standing up & falling on the floor fake crying. The class erupted in laughter "Miss. Gregory & Miss. Alveraz. If you are done with your ridiculousness let me start the class." The teacher said angrily "Alright bro don't PMS on us." Julia said & leaned back in her chair. Just then we saw the door fly open & in walked a certain amber eyed brunette & a certain redhead. "Sorry, we got lost" They chorused "Yeah in your big-ass vaginas!" Julia shouted "Fucking my ex you little slut!" she continued as the class gasped & stared "Just because Ian got tired of your STD'S doesn't mean you should get mad." Dylan said "Shut the fuck up you fat-ass don't talk about my best friend like that." I said knowing that would hurt her. "Look Dyl, Kristen joined the Slut-brigade! Of course she would downgrade." Massie said & cackled "Stop sounding like Dorthy you little-" "ALL OF YOU BE QUIET" Mr. Sherill shouted. Great, "Julia & Kristen, Outside now!" he practically screamed in my ear "Kk bro." Julia said & we walked out of class arm in arm.

* * *

**Looks Like we have another fight but between Julia,Kristen,Massie, & The Redhead Dylan. Got a video from Albertrazious19. Thanks bro, & Also Julia & Kristen harrasing our infamous teacher Mr. Sherill. Last time I checked on the records Kristen was the goody two shoes. You got some guts Gregory. Lets give her a round of applause ;)**

**~Iseeall**

**-GossipQueen**

* * *

**374 Comments  
**

**SoccerKrissy101  
**

**I dont wanna be like those preppy sluts. Duh? 99 likes**

**Massikur;)**

**No one likes you Kristen. 34 Likes  
**

**SaraMarieeBabe**

**Correction, No one likes you or your herpes Massie. 233 Likes**


	4. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Im sorry I haven't updated in a while, our homecoming is this Friday & the past two weeks have been crazay! But i'll try to update this week & work on Chapter 4.**

**-Val :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Im gonna start on the story again!

-cue clapping!-

haha, but seriously.

Starting the story again where it previously was

:)


End file.
